mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Issue 10-2002
'CIVIL UNREST AS LAWS BROKEN' People over the last few days have been looking askance at the Administration over claims of law breaking by respected members of the community. Several allegations have been made but so far only one piece of evidence has come to light. Many people claimed that Mr Angel_Of_Death had been receiving help from he Administrators, but these rumours have proved to be false in the past, and will more than likely prove the same after further investigation. An unnamed source today stated “People fear greatness that they believe they cannot achieve. Sadly, the insecurity connected to this fear leads one to make accusations towards what is fair and what is not. RumbleFish and Angel_Of_Death have been able to reach greatness. However, the weak-minded want to believe they had help to get there. You know what? They did have help. They networked themselves out to the best people they could find, working intimately with them to get to the top position. Showing honor towards friendship, RumbleFish was forced to become a martyr. The idea that people want to force Angel_Of_Death’s hand with the same accusations is both nauseating and disappointing. The Admins of this country should be respected, not accused, and their friends should not be suspected for the sole reason of being competent players. The one piece of evidence that has come to light however is the fact that Ms Maverick faked her own death. She had been living a double life for weeks preceeding her demise and only now that she has admitted openly who she is has the truth come to light. More than 2 weeks prior to Maverick’s “death” she was living her double life as Devil_In_Disguise, opening bank acounts etc. in her new name and transferring a lot of her money over before she was “killed”. We are not sure at this time whether the assassination attempt by Mr JimmyTheCleaner was a real attempt or just an elaborate hoax set up to fool people. A lot of people attended her funeral and mourned her passing, but it seems that she was still amongst us. Several people have already made it clear that they find this sort of thing distasteful, that people should mourn someone who faked their own death and was all the time laughing behind her hand at those people who felt a great loss at her death. Many people, trusting Ms Maverick as their leader gave her cash to hold for their relatives if they themselves died. What happened to this money? Was it all lost when she conveniently “died”, or is it still sat in some bank vault somewhere being used to fund her new identity? Perhaps it is time someone started asking questions about the legality of her actions. Lesser people would have suffered the death sentence after the Administration passed judgement on them for having a double identity. Will this be happening to Ms Maverick or Devil_In_Disguise, as she prefers to be known these days? Or has the statue of limitations already passed and she cannot be brought to justice? We will keep you up to date on the news as it happens. For now, we will all have to wait and see. Ms Maverick so far has not made a statement to the press on this matter, but we would be interested to hear her opinion if she wishes to tell her side of the story. It is not acceptable to try to bend the rules, irregardless of who you are or how well known you are. Disrespecting the law is a good way to get yourself killed, whether by the Administration doing routine identity checks or somebody discovering your unethical behavior and making the Administration waste their time cleaning up messes. _______________________ By: Tallulah